luciferfandomcom-20200213-history
Eve
|date of birth = After Creation |age = Several Millennia |home = Heaven Los Angeles |family = *Adam *Cain *Abel |affiliation = *Lucifer Morningstar *Mazikeen *Ella |portrayed by = Inbar Lavi |seasons = 4 |first appearance = O, Ye of Little Faith, Father }} Eve is a character in the fourth season. Eve is the "original sinner", second wife of the late Adam, and the mother of the late Cain and late Abel.https://www.tvinsider.com/710267/lucifer-season-4-inbar-lavi-eve/ History Eve was created to be Adam’s new mate after he separated from his first wife Lilith. At some point she met and entered into a sexual relationship with Lucifer Morningstar while still married to Adam. She gave birth to two sons by Adam named Cain and Abel. When Adam and Eve died on earth they became the first human residents of the Silver City. Eve spent an eternity married to Adam in Heaven, trying her best to be the woman he wanted her to be but never succeeding. Somehow Eve discovered a way to escape Heaven and was reborn on earth in her original youthful appearance. Plot Having escaped Heaven, Eve tracks Lucifer down to his club Lux in , leading to their adventure in where she quickly and (uncomfortably) tries to be his girlfriend again. In after many nights of sex, and a hostage sitaution, Eve and Lucifer officaly resume their old relationship. However, this soon comes to an end in when Lucifer realizes that Eve had been corrupting him back into the person he used to be and didn't want to be anymore. After several indirect tries and mentioning the dire consequences of Kinely's prophecy not working, Lucifer finally snaps at Eve and tells her that they are over. In , Eve is unable to accept Lucifer dumping her and is unable to take the hint that she's not wanted in his life again. She has Maze free William Kinley to get him to say the prophecy is nonesense, but even Maze runs out of patience with Eve's delusions and tells her to accept it. Manipualted by Kinley, Eve gets the idea to summon the demons of hell to drag Lucifer back, unknowingly fulfilling the prophecy as she kills Kinley to serve as a vessel for Dromos, who she sends to find Lucifer. In , Eve finally gets snapped at by Lucifer and Chloe, because her deluded and selfish desire to have Lucifer all to herself. She ultimately redeems herself by helping prevent Charlie from being forced to take Lucifer's place by the demons. Seeing that she is too out of touch with people's feelings, Eve decides to explore Earth and discover who she truly is. Personality Eve is bored of her marriage to Adam and is looking to return to a time where she found them unpredictable and exciting. She also deeply misses Lucifer. Lucifer describes Eve as "amazing" and also the one person who appreciates the fact that he is the Devil. Eve also said to Lucifer that he does not need to change, calling him "already perfect." However, her love for Lucifer is almost entirely based on who he was when they first met in the garden, which she fails to realize Lucifer finds uncomfortable. Her love is so strong that she ignores his initial attempts to break up, and when they finally split she tries everything she can to get back together, including summoning demons to convince him to return to Hell so they can live as King and Queen. Because of this obsession she fails to notice Maze's attempts at romance. Eve’s love for Lucifer appears to outweigh her affection towards her own children as she reunited with him whilst knowing he killed her son Cain. Although when questioned by Amenadiel about this, Eve brings up Charlotte Richards and her "sweet" and "gentle" son Abel who were both killed by Cain and claimed he "got what he deserved". While out of touch with the humans that came after her, Eve does try her best to fit in. Eve seems to have an almost child-like mentality, due to her immaturity and detest of rules; her disregard for law and inability to accept things not going her way are indeed childish. However, she is shown to be a little reckless, as she ignores the dire part of Kinley's prophecy and instead focuses on the "first love" part, This childishness might be due to the fact that as one of the first humans in the planet,Eve did not have much experience in interacting with the negative feeling/traits of other human beings. Eve is also surprisingly manipulative as when seen in , she tricks Lucifer into thinking that Detective Chloe Decker is a bad influence on him, even though Eve has been hindering his job as a consultant at the L.A.P.D. As seen in the previous story , Eve is shown to be selfish and possessive of Lucifer; despite the numerous things in the penthouse she could occupy herself with while Lucifer was working, she instead pouted around waiting for him. Despite her naivety and occasionally antagonistic actions, Eve only wants what she perceives is best for Lucifer and has little trouble making friends. Both Ella and Trixie initially wanted to hate Eve by virtue of her being Lucifer's girlfriend, but quickly warmed up after hanging out with her. She quickly bonded with Linda over their shared understanding of Lucifer's tendencies, and easily earned Chloe's trust by protecting Trixie from assassins sent to kill Lucifer and helping out on a case. After , Eve realizes that she had been a horrible person; she had deluded herself into thinking she was what was most important to Lucifer and had constantly done nothing but interefere and ruin his relationships. She correctly blames herself for Charlie getting kidnapped. Powers and Abilities Powers Aside from rebirth, Eve has no other powers and is an ordinary human. * Rebirth: Since Eve was created directly by the hand of God, she was capable of "slipping right back" into her old remains, causing them to revert into her original youthful appearance. Abilities * Vast Knowledge: Since Eve had gotten bored due to centuries of being in paradise in Heaven, she started meeting and talking with any deceased righteous human that arrived in Silver City, and listened to their life stories. By doing so, she acquired an incredible amount of knowledge. ** Polyglotism: Part of the knowledge Eve acquired includes the ability to speak in multiple languages, including modern ones. * Keen Manipulator: Apparently, Eve is quite a good manipulator, as she was able to manipulate Lucifer. Appearances Gallery Eve s4 first look.jpg Season_4_first_look.jpg Trivia * In the Bible, is the second human and the mother of . ** She's annoyed that Adam's name always goes before hers. * She hates Lilith, Adam's first wife, because Adam still loved her and that from her perspective, God just created her to replace Lilith. * Eve is either bisexual or pansexual. * Eve serves as the metaphorical "devil on the shoulder" in Lucifer's life during Season 4, as she constantly encourages him to give into his old darker behavior. **This is contrasted by Chloe, who serves as the "angel on the shoulder", who encourages Lucifer to not give into his dark side and do the right thing. * Eve explains that the myth of the apple being the forbidden fruit was inaccurate and that the fruit was more like a "banana", implying that the "forbidden fruit" was an incredibly sexual metaphor that got misinterpreted over the centuries. References Category:Season 4 characters Category:Humans Category:Humans that know Lucifer is the devil Category:Main characters